Book 2: Legendary Ideals
by SILVERMASK448
Summary: This is the story of Thunder. Trevor has lived life thinking he was normal but when his memories come flooding back he is reminded that he isn't human, but he is not a Pokemon either... He was given the Job of raising young Legendary Pokemon by Arceus herself. Along side his best friends Silver the baby Lugia and a young Mewtwo, they just might keep the other legendaries in line!


Legendary Ideals

This is the story of the second Legendary being…

Chapter 1

Trevor Bolt

Trevor was a human baby, dropped off in an orphanage before he could even say one word. The people of the orphanage were kind, gentle and very religious. They believed that one day everyone would be brought up into the world of Arceus and never feel sadness or pain. But this only happened to good people who have passed on, or deserve better than this world.

Then one day a women came to the orphanage and adopted young Trevor. It was if she had the presence of Arceus but, in a human form. As the baby left the hands of the caretakers, the child but uttered two little words, but those words were enough to bring tears into their eyes. He said,

"Thank you." And with that Arceus glowed a bright yellow and flew high into the sky until you could only see what looked like a star.

"Goodbye little one…I know you are destined for greatness." The maid then fainted from all the emotional turmoil and strange things that she had seen. This is where the real story now begins.

The human-like Arceus took Trevor to her dimension and started to raise him as her own, by creating a similar world that was very much like Earth. She explained that her name was Arceus and she would look after him from now on.

He was a perfect son, not once did he disobey.

When he was sixteen, Arceus decided it was time for him to live a normal life so she sent him to Earth and erased his memory and replaced it with a life she created for him, now he could start a real Pokémon Journey, and he did. In three years time he returned to Arceus when his memories started to flow back. Trevor told Arceus about all the things that had happened and about his friends, then he told Arceus about an incident, an incident that transformed him and his friends into something not so human and he hasn't seen one of the his two friends since.

Even with her mighty powers Arceus could not undo this, and Trevor was okay with it. To be more precise he was very okay with it. It just made him feel…special. Trevor was put in charge of the young Legendary Pokémon. He Loved baby Pokémon! They were just so cute! He was now living in the Hall of Beginnings, A golden palace floating in the sky untouchable from humans. It was one long ride…

**Thirty four years later…**

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The room was silent and dark and as the door opened. A black figure came through and as the figure walked a few more steps, and the lights suddenly turned on and every soul hiding in that room yelled,

"Happy fiftieth birthday Trevor!" Every Legendary and there young ones, popped out and surprised him.

"Whoa, guys is this all for me?" Trevor asked. Trevor was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a Zekrom on it, black pants, and had caramel colored skin with black hair. His eyes were a rose red and he had a black hoodie and his shoes were black as well. He still looked only sixteen

"Yep, we just wanted to thank you in person!"Latias said happily. The Regies agreed.

"I don't deserve this…this is just too much." Trevor said in awe.

"Here we of the legendary musketeers wish for you to have this." Cobalion passed the object by throwing it from his mouth. It was a white Katana. Trevor had picked up swordsmanship a few years back. Trevor did a few swift attacks and it felt like a dream!

"Really I don't deserve this…"

"Nonsense kid you're the best guardian the Hall has ever had!" Zapdos said while patting Trevor's shoulder with his wing.

"He's the only guardian the Hall has ever had, dude." Said Moltres.

"I know that! But it also means he's the best!" said Zapdos with confidence.

"Thank you guys so much." He was so glade _the_ Legendaries actually cared about someone like him. He thought back to the last time he felt this good, back when he traveled with his best friends; Sara the coordinator from Unova, and Elijah the son of the champion of Hoenn. He sighed and thought of all the good times they had together. Arceus noticed his nostalgia and reassured him that they were okay.

**A few hours of a nice party later… **

Trevor was showing the parent Legendaries out the door so they could go to the Hall of Origins (where the adult Legendaries lived). Trevor took all the younger Legendaries and put them to bed. Except for the newest of the young Legendaries. Mewtwo.

"Come on Mewtwo, let's go." He held out his hand for him to take. Mewtwo was only about eight years old and was very shy.

"I-I, um…" Mewtwo began to fiddle with is paws nervously.

"Alright." Trevor sighed. He scooped up the little Mewtwo and cradled him in his arms. Mewtwo feel asleep in seconds. With a smile on his face Trevor brought Mewtwo to his room where Mew also slept. He put him on the bed gently and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." He did the same with Mew. "Sweet dreams." He had decided that his life was officially perfect.

Until…

**Later that night…**

Trevor awoke from his slumber; he could feel a cool breeze that felt so unnatural that it sent a chill down his spine. He looked out the window and saw a path of ice leading to the door of the Hall! He then looked closer and saw a hooded figure. Whoever it was they were intruders and had to be dealt with. He grabbed his new sword and jumped out his window and landed a couple of yards away from the mysterious figure. Trevor was now seeing the figure more clearly. He wore a hooded cloak with a black and white chess pattern on it. He also wore a mask a white mask with black eye holes, and his eyes were serpent-like, black slit pupils and lightning yellow.

"Who are you and what have you come for?!" Trevor demanded an answer. No reply, Trevor asked again but not as angry, "Who are you? And what do you want?" The figure was in range for a Thunderbolt attack, if the man even comes close to a single Pokémon Trevor would tear him apart. Then Trevor noticed that the man was carrying something, he looked closer and it slightly moved. Trevor's eyes widened with fear, had this man snuck in and kidnapped one of the kids while he was sleeping? Trevor raised his sword and came at a blinding speed, but the man had his own sword of ice and he deflected the blow.

"I don't want to fight." He said in a deep but still youthful voice. Trevor backed up and tried again but this time he flipped over the man so he would not hurt the baby Pokémon. The slice was block by a wall of clear ice. Trevor was now taking in the whole situation. First off this man somehow managed to get up here, and was undetected, and to top it off he was a skillful fighter too! The man phased through the ice as if he were a phantom and was suddenly right in front of Trevor and he touched Trevor's sword with a bare, free hand. Trevor immediately froze, all the way to his neck. Trevor grunted and struggled but could break free.

"No! Please whoever you are please you have to listen to me! If you take one of the baby Legendaries it will upset not only the parents of that Legendary but the balance of the world so please just find it in your heart to-"

"I already know the consequences of _taking_ a baby Legendary, but that's not why I'm here…"

"Then why are you here?" The man walked up to Trevor and unwrapped the baby Pokémon in his arms; it was a very young baby Lugia. It opened its eyes and was about to cry, when suddenly, the man turned around and took off his mask so Trevor could not see his face. The Lugia was crying and whining slightly. But Trevor was shocked when he saw the Lugia put its tiny wings around the man and hug him. Trevor realized Lugia hasn't had a child yet, but he was missing for a while. Trevor also noticed on the back of the cloak was the character for _Black & White_ in Japanese on his back of the cloak written in gray. The man put his mask back on and unfroze Trevor, who fell to his knees from the cold.

"Please take care of little Silver." Trevor regained regular body temperature and stood up, confused.

"The baby Lugia?" Trevor asked.

"Yes. He means o lot to me and I don't want him to get hurt." Trevor was still confused about who this man was, how he got up here, and what danger could this Lugia be in.

"A war is starting…" The masked man said. He unwrapped Silver from the blanket and petted his head. The Pokémon nuzzled the man affectionately and sniffled as if it knew what was going to happen.

"A war?" The man turned to Trevor and started to walk toward him. The man held out Silver to Trevor. Trevor held the baby Pokémon close to him.

"Promise me, he'll be safe." Trevor was overcome with the sense that he had to help this man and the young Pokémon. Trevor nodded his head. "Good." And with that the man walked away, and as he did the bridge of ice shattered behind him. The baby Lugia cried out for the man, but the man didn't turn back. The Pokemon's cries became louder as it began to struggle from Trevor's grasp. The man looked back slightly and whispered, "I'm sorry." He leaped off the last bit of ice and was soon out of sight. The Pokémon then cried into Trevor's shoulder and it whimpered and sniffled for at least ten minutes before it finally tired itself out and fell asleep.

Trevor walked back into the Hall of Beginnings and walked quietly to his room. He set the sleeping Lugia on his bed and he tucked it under his blanket. He climbed in himself but couldn't fall asleep. Thinking of what all this mystery could be about. Not to mention a war of some kind. He pondered these thoughts all night and then came morning…

End Chapter 1…

SM448- hope you guys liked the first chapter of my third fanfiction! I will update as recently as I can and if I miss an error please tell me so I can fix it! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
